Leonardo's worst Nightmare
by Dart Black
Summary: During a battle, Leo is sucked into his worst nightmare by the demon of death: Yuki. He has to break the Illusion to free himself so he can fight again with his brothers. Kinda short...PLEASE review! I like reviews, reviews are good


**Leo's Nightmare**

Leo fell face first from a jagged red portal. He sat up, rubbing his head as he looked around. He was in the lair. But something wasn't right.

"Don!? Raph!? Mikey!? Where are you guys?"

There was no answer.

"Master Splinter? Where is everyone?"

He stands and walks around the lair. It looks like there was a huge struggle. All the TV's were smashed, the couch was flipped over with a few cushions ripped. Don's computer terminal was ruined and the table was broken in half.

"Leonardo." Something whispered.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Leo shouted as he pulled out his katanas and took up his stance.

"Leonardo, do you know where I am?" It whispered again.

"How should I know that? I don't even know who you are." Suddenly, Leo remembers something from a short while ago, but it could have been years for all Leo knew. It was an old, abandoned warehouse.

"Leonardo, please come and visit me. I have a surprise for you. Please, won't you come?" Somehow, Leo couldn't resist. He got onto Raph's shell cycle and rode to the warehouse, Leo wasn't sure how he remembered where it was. There was something else…his conscious maybe, telling him to turn back, but he continued into the warehouse.

As he entered, memories came back. Him being captured by…something. His brothers coming to rescue him, the intense pain he was in. But who had captured him? He couldn't remember. That little voice inside him was still telling him to turn back that something was wrong. As he looked around he saw something moving in the shadows. He drew one of his katanas and took a few steps forward. The lights came on and he saw his brothers tied down by thick heavy ropes. Their weapons were gone and they were blindfolded. And, standing behind them was…someone familiar, why couldn't he remember?

"Leonardo, you came. I'm so glad that you did. Now, do these turtles look familiar? They should. Do you remember who they are?" The person was quietly laughing.

"Of course I remember. They are my brothers. They"

"NO!" The person shouted, suddenly getting extremely angry. "They are not your brothers! Don't you remember how they betrayed you?"

Leo's head pounded and the room spun for a few seconds and he suddenly had memories he never remembered having before. He became very angry very quickly.

"Don't you remember how you vowed that you would kill these…these creatures if you ever saw them again? Well, now's your chance. If you're strong enough, that is." Even though the person's voice was full of anger and power, he was still laughing.

"Yes. I remember. They did betray me." Leo drew his other katana.

"Leo? What are you doing? You" Don stammered as he tried to convince Leo of his madness. The voice inside of Leo was screaming at Leo to stop as well, but Leo didn't listen to either voice. He ran forward and thrust his blade deep into Don's chest. Don screamed out and shook violently before slumping down as far as the rope let him. He lay still, blood seeping from his wound.

Leo walked up to Raph, a small sneer on his face. The voice inside him continued to scream for him to stop, while this person continued to laugh.

"Why are you doing this bro?" There was fear in Raph's voice as Leo used his katanas to make an X around Raph's neck, one blade on either side.

"Leo, listen to" Raph never finished what he was saying. Leo had cut off his head. Raph's body slid down as blood splattered a crossed Leo's face. Leo turned to Mikey. The voice in him screamed louder still but was drowned out by the person's laughing. Leo walked slowly up to Mikey putting the tips of his katanas into Mikey's stomach, pushing them slowly through the shell. The person walked up and took off Mikey's blindfold.

"Leo, please stop. Why are you listening to him? We're your brothers." Mikey's eyes went wide; Leo pushed his katanas in as far as they would go.

"Leo, We're your…" Mikey struggled for air.

"…fam…i…ly…." A single tear fell from both of Mikey's eyes as Leo watched the light fade from them. The voice inside of him reduced to tears. The anger inside of Leo ebbed. He looked at his dead brothers and dropped his blood-covered katanas. As realization of what he'd done sunk in, he fell to his knees, staring at his blood soaked hands.

"There you are. I knew you could do it!" The person applauded as his form began to change. Leo looked up and saw the shape of a large man with wings and six arms. Why was this shape so familiar? Why couldn't he remember? His mind was foggy and his vision was clouded. As he tried to see this man more clearly, his eyes fell again on his brothers. Why had he done this? Could he have stopped himself? Maybe he was too weak. He started to cry.

"What are you doing? They betrayed you! Never morn for those who have deceived you." The man's voice was becoming full of power again.

"What…what have I done?" Leo whispered, still staring at his blood-spattered hands. He got angry again, but this time, he was angry at the man. "Why did you make me do this?" Leo pointed one of his katanas at the man.

"I didn't make you do anything Leonardo. You hated your brothers. You always have. Donatello was too smart for his own good, Raphael was so hot-headed you were always arguing, and Michelangelo was so annoying, you'd do anything to shut him up." The man's voice was filling with power again.

"No! I would never think that way about my brothers. I love them. They're my family!" Leo leapt at the man, katanas out. As he did so, he recognized Yuki. Yuki disappeared and reappeared in the rafters.

"Leonardo, what am I going to do with you? I can't have you pulling stunts like that if you're to serve me."

"Who said I would do that?" Leo tightened his grip on his katanas.

"You did. When you stabbed Donatello." Yuki was laughing again.

"I would rather die then hurt my brothers."

"It's a little late for that dear Leonardo."

"No it's not. This isn't real. Only a nightmare." And with that, Leo turned where he stood and ran out of the warehouse, remembering all that Master Splinter had said about Yuki's Illusions and what he was really supposed to be doing. There was a loud crack of thunder and a red fissure appeared in the air before Leo. He jumped through it and landed back in the old temple. Back with his brothers.


End file.
